European patent EP 1123678 B1 discloses a kitchen machine having a mixing vessel, a drive for an agitator in the mixing vessel and a weighing device. The weighing device of the kitchen machine of EP 1123678 B1 is integrated in each of the feet of said kitchen machine. The requirement of having a weighing device in each foot restrains the design freedom for designing the kitchen machine. Furthermore, the weighing device of the kitchen machine of EP 1123678 B1 necessarily weighs the entire machine. As the weight of the foodstuffs to be weighed can be far less than the gross weight of the kitchen machine, imprecise weighing results might be obtained. From a user perspective a major drawback of the kitchen machine of EP 1123678 B1 is that an ingredient is weighted while being added to the mixing vessel. In this mixing vessel already other foodstuffs can be present. In such a case the user has to take great care not to add too much of the ingredient as it is difficult if not impossible to retrieve an excess of ingredient being added. This is especially true when liquid ingredients are being added, but can also be the case when solid ingredients are being added, for instance when color and substance of the ingredient matches with the foodstuff already present in the mixing vessel. This is not user friendly.